Um natal inesquacível!
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: Harry não tirava os olhos da foto onde os quatro acenavam alegremente em frente a árvore de natal...espero que vocês gostem e comentem!


**Um Natal Inesquecível**

Fazia um frio quase insuportável àquela noite, véspera de natal. Os flocos de neve, que caíam ininterruptamente, tornavam a atmosfera do lugar festivo. As pessoas, que andavam nas calçadas, exibiam sorrisos alegres e felizes. Poucos eram os que passavam como se nada, no mundo, lhes importasse. A casa, outrora fechada, exibia agora o esplendor do passado.

Composta por dois andares, além do sótão, um jardim e um quintal, a casa estivera fechada por longos 17 anos. Desde que um assassinato ali fora cometido. Nesse meio tempo ninguém ousava dela se aproximar, com medo de se tornarem possíveis vítimas, caso o assassino pensasse que eram aparentados daquela família.

As portas duplas de entrada se abrem e um rapaz de uns dezoito anos sorri ao deparar-se com um casal que viera passar aquela data com ele. Sorri ainda mais ao ver uma garota, de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, que segurava um embrulho verde com uma fita vermelha. Ela, então, o abraça e entrega o embrulho, sussurrando _"é pra você"._ Ele segura o embrulho, sorrindo, e os convida a entrar.Após entrarem todos se acomodam no sofá, e nas poltronas, próximas a lareira.

E aí, Harry, como vai o curso de auror? – perguntou Rony, bebendo um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

Harry, que estava sentado ao lado da namorada, observou o amigo momentaneamente, antes de olhar Gina. Ela, visivelmente, se alterara com a pergunta. Era do conhecimento deles que Gina desaprovava a idéia de Harry tornar-se um auror. Ela, porém, o apoiava muito pois sabia que era um sonho dele desde o quinto ano, e tornara-se uma obsessão após a perda de Sírius. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Rony novamente. Ele sorveu um pouco da bebida e respondeu.

Vai bem! Quando voltarmos do recesso de ano novo, teremos que viajar para o Canadá, para um treinamento de sobrevivência no frio! – ele disse observando os amigos.

Desde o ano passado, quando Harry, cumprindo a profecia derrotara Voldemort, ele pedira a Hagrid que mandasse restaurar a casa em que vivera com os pais em Godric's Hollow. No fim de julho, após terminar Hogwarts, ele se mudara para lá. Na casa havia espalhado pelas paredes quadros de seus pais e avós, da família de seu pai, os Potter. Além, claro de fotos dele com os pais, Sírius, Remo e pessoas que ele não conhecia. As fotos em que Rabicho aparecia, ele as baniu.

Nos últimos meses, então, passou a se dedicar ao curso de auror, e ao emprego de meio expediente na loja dos gêmeos Weasley. Quando estava em casa gostava de receber os amigos e cuidar dos jardins. Quandribol só quando ia à Toca.

Mas, precisava ser tão longe, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, encarando o amigo. Desde que se formara mione estava cursando a faculdade de medibruxo, e pelo visto estava se saindo tão bem quanto em sua época em Hogwarts.

Eles queriam nos mandar para a Antártida, mas não aceitamos. Então, eles decidiram por lá. Quando tentamos argumentar, eles vieram dizendo que_: "Ou vocês vão ou serão expulsos por indisciplina!"._ – ele terminou imitando o superior.

Tão dramático, não! – Gina falou ironicamente, olhando para o fogo.

Por um momento todos ficaram calados, sem saber o que dizer. Rony, então, se manifestou.

Eles estão certos Harry! – e, após comer um petisco, continuou – Foi você quem escolheu o curso. Agora deve agüentar o treinamento. Ou você achou que seria fácil? – depois de formado, Rony seguiu seu sonho de ser goleiro, e agora trabalhava com o seu time do coração, o Chuddley Cannos.

Não Rony, eu não pensei que seria fácil, mas em seis meses de treinamento eles quererem nos mandar para o gelo. Fala sério! Isso eu realmente não esperava.

A conversa, acerca do curso, prosseguiu noite adentro. Quando deu dez horas, eles jantaram e se acomodaram novamente, perto da lareira. Conversaram assuntos amenos até a meia-noite, e foram dormir. No dia seguinte, após acordar, Harry encontrou os presentes de natal ao pé da sua cama. Ele pegou o embrulho que Gina lhe dera. Ele abriu-o ansioso. Havia uma carta e uma caixa dentro do embrulho. Ele, então, abriu a carta e leu. A medida que lia abria um largo sorriso para o que lá havia.

Harry, então, foi até o armário, abriu e pegou, na última gaveta, sua capa da invisibilidade. Meteu-se embaixo dela e, cuidadosamente, saiu do quarto. O corredor estava silencioso indicando que todos ainda dormiam. Chegou perto da porta do quarto onde Gina dormia, deu duas pancadas e esta se abriu. Ele entrou, rapidamente, e Gina tornou a fechar a porta, trancando-a. Ela sorria na penumbra, depois que ele se revelou.

Pelo visto você leu o bilhete! – ela falou se dirigindo até ele, que confirmou.

Ele a envolveu pela cintura e ficou a contempla-la por algum momento. Sob a penumbra, então, ele a beijou demoradamente, aproveitando cada segundo que passava. Pararam para tomar fôlego, e continuaram. Harry, então, a conduziu, lentamente, na escuridão do quarto, até a cama. Eles caíram nela e riram. _"Já pensou se Rony nos pega no flagra?"_, Gina perguntou antes de ter o riso abafado por um beijo. Então, naquela manhã de natal, eles se entregaram ao mais puro dos sentimentos, o amor.

Pai! Pai! **PAAAAAIIII!**

Hã! O que? – Harry, então, acorda dos pensamentos que o assolaram quando chegara em frente a lareira, onde repousava uma foto antiga do primeiro natal que ali passara. Ele olha, então, para lado e se depara com seu filho.

O que foi Sírius?

O menino de 13 anos olhou interrogativamente para o pai. Sírius ainda estava de pijamas e carregava consigo um pacote de "_feijõezinhos de todos os sabores"_. Os cabelos, completamente bagunçados, apontavam para todas as direções.

O que você tava pensando? Eu estava te chamando a mais de cinco minutos! – ele falou misturando irritação com preocupação.

Harry olhou para o filho carinhosamente lhe assanhando(se é que era possível!)ainda mais os cabelos. Lembranças de Gina, imediatamente, vieram à tona. Ele, então, sentiu uma pontada de tristeza no peito. Suspirou e, sentando em sua antiga poltrona, falou.

Só pensando em sua mãe. E do primeiro natal que passamos aqui! – ele falou olhando para a foto.

Você sente falta dela, pai? – Sírius perguntou sentando-se no sofá.

Todos os dias! Ele disse, e olhando para o filho, completou – e eu a encontro em você e seus irmão.

Eles sorriram. Nada mais foi dito por um longo tempo. Ficaram, ambos, perdidos em pensamentos. Harry não tirava os olhos da foto, onde os quatro acenavam alegremente em frente a árvore de natal. Atrás de Harry podia-se ver a lareira e nesta meias penduradas com doces dentro. Para Harry aquele havia sido o melhor natal de sua vida. Um natal maravilhoso. Um natal inesquecível.


End file.
